In the peer-to-peer network transmission, there are many clients logging in continuously. The frequent login notifications during the clients' login will result in frequent dithering of network transmission, and affect the users' operation. One of the corresponding solutions is to make login users queue up and wait, and generally, there will be no transmission about the contents during this period.
Moreover, in the existing peer-to-peer network transmission, after the connected clients request transmit the contents, the users can not view the playing of the contents during a period, because it needs to define a certain buffer area at the client side to save the received content package. During this period, some solutions may be made to allow users to rapidly receive the contents or content-related information.
Finally, in order to implement the peer-to-peer network transmission, the nodes will save some relevant information, such as necessary data of communication, which will be generally saved in an information table. For new users, such an information table may have to be transmitted in advance.